spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Squidward
Detective Squidward is a movie created by Cameo101 and SquidLIVE Productions, most known for Squidward LIVE and The Cave and the Comedy of Errors. Unlike those shows, however, Detective Squidward is much darker and more violent. Detective Squidward was released on June 26th, 2017 The movie only made 6 million of it's 17 million budget, making it a box office bomb. A second movie was planned but cancled due to the first movie being a failure. The movie is narrated by Squidward himself as he explains what's going on in his mind and his surroundings. It revolves around Squidward and SpongeBob investigating what really happened to the Krusty Krab after it is bulldozed. Plot: The movie begins with the Krusty Krab being bulldozed by the health inspector. As the news broadcasts the bulldozing, Squidward (Rodger Bumpass) notices that the health inspector, Andy Yellowtail, looks a little off. Instead of his normal attire, a navy blue suit with a brown fedora, the man was wearing a black cloak and had most of his face covered. As Squidward investigates the footage, he decides to ask SpongeBob (Tom Kenny) for help. When he arrives at SpongeBob's house, however, SpongeBob is lying on the ground, and tells Squidward he was depressed over the loss of the Krusty Krab, the "Place that's truly my home." as SpongeBob describes it. He also tells Squidward that he's got psychic powers now. Squidward uses this to his advantage, and decides to take SpongeBob with him to investigate who actually bulldozed the Krusty Krab To start off their investigation, they start questioning Plankton in what Squidward calls "his version of a trial". Plankton claims to not know anything and was just playing solitare with his robot. Although questioning why he would play solitare with two people, Squidward lets him go. Squidward and SpongeBob decide to investigate the rubble despite warnings by the police not to. They notice Shubie (Sara Paxton) ''pushing her boat across the road and notice she lost her car keys in the rubble. Squidward finds the car keys and whisks Shubie away to his house despite Shubie's pleas not to. While asking her questions, SpongeBob's psychic powers tell Squidward that Shubie is part of the cult know as Photo-Tellers, that take pictures of random things that supposedly predict the future, hence the name "Photo-Tellers". In denial of this fact, Shubie takes one of Squidward's knives, runs outside, and brutally atttacks herself. Larry ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Lawrence ''Mr. Lawrence]) comes to Squidward's house, seemingly ignoring the dead body, and offers Squidward and SpongeBob a job at his gym. Squidward takes the job offer, but SpongeBob reprimands him for making this job interfere with their mission. A few hours later, the rest of the Photo-Tellers come to Larry's Gym, seemingly knowing that Squidward was there. They ask what Squidward what happened to Shubie, but out of nowhere Squidward attacks one of the Photo-Tellers, Billy (Micheal McKean). Larry immediately fires Squidward and calls the police, who arrest him. At jail, Squidward explains to SpongeBob that he thought the Photo-Tellers and that was why he attacked Billy. SpongeBob doesn't believe him and tells Squidward that the Photo-Tellers were actually LARPers and Shubie was insane, having spent 3 years in therapy. Larry tells Squidward that he is no longer allowed in his gym and that he did see the dead body in his front lawn. The guard tells Squidward that not only did he attack a civilian for no reason, but he was also accused of murdering Shubie Rechid. He also says his trial's in 2 weeks. SpongeBob, in a fit of rage, tells Squidward that he's no longer working with him, and Mr. Krabs, who was killed by the bulldozer, would be very disappointed in him. Later in the evening, Mr. Krabs comes back as a ghost and tells Squidward that although what he did was wrong, he had good intentions. Once Squidward's trial begins, Squidward finds himself all alone without an attourney, since the police never gave him one. But much to everyone's surprise, SpongeBob (who is actually Mr. Krabs) comes in as an attourney. Mr. Krabs claims he was actually following Squidward and SpongeBob all this time, much to Squidward's dismay. As the trial progresses, Mr. Krabs highly questions the trail regulations and doesn't agree with the judge when he claims he only did it to get paid. Mr. Krabs posesses the judge and the trial continues. When Squidward decides to call Patrick to the stand, Patrick admits he saw Shubie kill herself, and Squidward is declared innocent. However, Billy is not happy about how the trial ended, and kidnaps SpongeBob in order to get Squidward over to his house. Billy explains to SpongeBob his story, involving Billy as a young kid, who stole a bulldozer and his neglectful mother kicked him out. He lived in a bulldozer and ate Krusty Krab food without paying until one of the employees noticed and kicked him out. One day with the other Photo-Tellers, Billy accidentally presses a button and the bulldozer ended up crushing the Krusty Krab. Squidward catches Billy, who reveals the truth about what happened. Squidward, upset, calls Billy out, but is shot by him and is taken to an ambualnce. At the hospital, SpongeBob visits Squidward and tells him that he just didn't have the heart to leave him completely. The doctor explains to the duo that Squidward's arm has to be amputated, and SpongeBob leaves. After the procedure, Squidward's arm is replaced with a prosthetic tentacle and learns from the people at the jury that Billy and the Photo-Tellers were in jail. Squidward realizes that people still care for him despite the things he did, and learns not to jump to conclusions straight away without evidence. The others pay for Squidward's hospital bill, and everyone leaves the hospital to enjoy the beautiful sunset. In an after credits scene, Patrick is listening to a radio drama depiction of the events, where Squidward is depicted as a Sherlock-esque Detective and Billy portayed as a generic anime supervillian. Patrick commentates on the radio drama, claiming "It's nothing like what actually happened", poking fun at the fans of the book for having such a negative viewpoint on the movie when it was announced. Voice cast Rodger Bumpass as Squidward, the detective who '''Tom Kenny '''as SpongeBob, Squidward's sidekick and psychic neighbor. '''Mr. Lawrence '''as Plankton and Larry '''Clancy Brown '''as Mr.Krabs, the deceased owner of the Krusty Kra '''Sara Paxton '''as Shubie Rechid, a psychopath who is part of the Photo-Tellers '''Micheal McKean '''as Billy, the leader of the Photo-Tellers who's been living in an abandoned bulldozer. '''Bill Faggerbakke '''as Patrick, Squidward's neighbor '''Tara Strong '''as Evelyn, Billy's negelctful mother '''Phil Harris '''as the radio annoucer, during the after credits screne. Production Originally, Cameo101 had wanted nothing to do with the famous web novel, Detective Squidward. It was the studio crew who did most of the work. Cameo's name was just plastered on to the credits. When Cameo found out about this, she fired the people who thought it was a good idea when she was never involved in the film in the first place, and tweeted that she was never a part of the movie to begin with. The film itself was animated in CGI, and cost 17,000,000 to make. Certain characters from the book, such as Squidward's mother, were removed and certain elements, like having the identities of the Photo-Tellers, were hardly in any danger. A second movie was planned but cancled, but the entire plot had been leaked online. Reception Critics panned the movie for it's major plotholes and strange voice cast, scoring at best, a 54% on ''Rotten Tomatoes. '' The Washington Post describes as "Great Animation, Interesting Concept, just terrible execution" The negative reviews and even death threats towards Cameo caused the company to go on hiatus, until returning in 2018 with Squidville Academy. Category:Cameo101 Category:Video Games